<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Unspoken by elliemillers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131536">Things Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemillers/pseuds/elliemillers'>elliemillers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Smut, Sort Of, angst maybe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemillers/pseuds/elliemillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen finds things uneasy when Judy spends the night away with someone else - she puts it down to her having gotten too used to their morning routine together, but is it more than that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jen Harding and Judy Hale, Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random one shot that I came up with when I couldn’t sleep because I have Dead To Me on the brain. It’s set around ep 7/8 of season 2. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before last, Jen had woken up in a house without Judy. It wasn’t as noticeable in the night, because they didn’t spend every night together in her bed - even if Judy not being in the house left her uneasy enough to not sleep through the night - but it was definitely noticeable in the morning. They didn’t team up on breakfast like they usually did, they didn’t send the boys off to school and have their morning coffee together. It was pretty weird.</p><p>But why was it weird? <i>Why</i> was it such a big deal that Judy had spent a night away? It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent a few nights away before, even if it was with another woman this time... <i>No</i>, what the fuck? Why did she even care? Judy could do whatever the fuck she wanted for all she cared, her private life was nothing to do with her.</p><p>Jen had expertly managed to bat away the boys’ questions the next day, asking where Judy was. Whether they’d broke up again. Was Mom jealous because Judy was with Michelle. Why would they even—? Y’know what? Didn’t matter. None of her business.</p><p>Later that day, Judy had come back, glowing and smiling like the world had finally fallen at her feet. Or Michelle had... Shut the fuck up, Jennifer. Either way, it was annoying. Why it was so annoying, she had no clue. Or maybe she had, she just wasn’t ready to admit it to herself.</p><p>
  “Well, you know what? Eat my fucking butthole, Judy.”
</p><p>
  “I would but I’m seeing someone now.”
</p><p>One fuck and now they were seeing each other? What the fuck was this, some fairytale story? Jen rolled her eyes to herself that day. She wasn’t sure why she rolled her eyes, or why she’d been so agitated by Judy’s reply. But roll her eyes she had, and from that moment, Jen was pretty much fucked.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Fast forward to the next day; Jen had packed the last of the two lunch bags, made sure the boys had everything. She and Judy walked the boys to the bus stop, waited until they got on the bus and waved them off.</p><p>Now they were back in the kitchen, cleaning up the remnants of the usual breakfast mess of syrup and various gatherings of pancake crumbs. This was routine for them now. Anyone looking in from the outside would say they were a married couple, bringing up their two children together - but there was a huge difference between practically being married and just co-parenting... Wasn’t there?</p><p>“Oh! By the way, I’ll probably be home late tonight.” Judy soon chirped, drying her hands with the nearby tea towel as she leaned back against the counter.</p><p>Jen looked up from her iPad, where she was in the middle of updating her Stop sign petition. “Oh yeah? Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>
  “I’m seeing Michelle tonight.”
</p><p>Thankfully, Jen managed to look away before she caught sight of that giddy, <i>sickening</i>, loved up teenager look on Judy’s face. She didn’t need to see that first thing in the morning. “Oh, <i>Michelle</i>. Have fun.”</p><p>Furrowing her brow in confusion, Judy tossed the tea towel in her hands onto the counter beside her, her arms folding over her chest. “Okay, what?”</p><p>“What?” Jen replied, not looking away from her iPad as she typed furiously. “I said have fun.”</p><p>“No, why did you say <i>Michelle</i> like that?”</p><p>
  “Like what?”
</p><p>“Like <i>that.</i>”</p><p>Jen tutted sarcastically, shaking her head. “You know, you really gotta learn to articulate your feelings vocally a little better. You don’t make much sense otherwise.”</p><p>
  “You know exactly what I’m talking about—“
</p><p>“What? What the fuck are you talking about, Judy?” Jen snapped, finally tearing her gaze away from the screen in front of her.</p><p>“Well, ever since I spent that night with Michelle, you’ve been all...” Judy trailed off. While she could, she took a moment to study her best friend’s face - looking beneath the current stubborn frown that adorned it. After a few seconds, her own face broadened into a knowing grin. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>
  “What? No. Why would I-?”
</p><p>“You’re <i>jealous.</i> You’re totally jealous!”</p><p>
  “How much pot did you smoke last night?”
</p><p>By now, Judy had walked around the island to stand behind Jen, using her fingers to poke the blonde’s sides in an annoyingly ticklish manner. She began in a sing-song voice. “Someone’s jealous-“</p><p>“I swear to fucking god, Judy.” Jen hissed as she whipped around in her seat, catching Judy’s wrists in both her hands and holding them away from her - not too far from her face. “I’m not jealous, okay?”</p><p>The grin remained on Judy’s face as she adjusted Jen’s grip on her hand enough so the tip of her finger could boop the blonde’s nose. “You’re jealous.”</p><p>Annoyingly, that gesture alone made Jen’s glare disappear into coy smile as her nose scrunched in reaction to the booping. It was times like these she absolutely hated how fucking easy it was for Judy to make her smile. Almost defeatedly, she let go of the brunette’s wrists. “Shut up.”</p><p>Judy gasped dramatically. “So you <i>are</i>.”</p><p>“So fucking what? I miss being that happy, okay?” Jen shot back defensively, soon turning back around to face her iPad again. Good one, Jen.</p><p>Judy smiled pitifully at her friend, combing her friend’s hair back over her shoulders and straightening out with her fingers. “Honey, you can be that happy again if you just let yourself be happy. You’re beautiful, you’re funny - not to mention hot as shit. You could get anyone you wanted to, girl!”</p><p>Once again, annoyingly, Jen melted at the touch of Judy’s hands in her hair, leading to her eyes closing momentarily. She’d just about saved her head from completely lulling back into the touch before she spoke, though apparently not enough to save herself from being brave. “So why can’t I have you?”</p><p>Practically in unison, both women’s eyes widened, with Jen quickly closing her iPad case and standing up from the stool she was sat on to face Judy. “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>
  “But you... What did you just-?”
</p><p>
  “Nothing! I said nothing, Judy! You’re... hallucinating!”
</p><p>Judy almost took offence to that accusation, but her mind was far too occupied to focus on that minuscule detail of their conversation. “What the fuck, Jen? Do you... <i>like me</i>, like me?”</p><p>Now purposely rolling her eyes, Jen raised her hand in an incredulous manner. “What, like it was so hard to figure out? You really didn’t think for one minute when I tell you I love you, I meant it fucking literally? When I invite you up to bed, it isn’t just because I can’t sleep? I asked you live with me after a fucking <i>week </i>of knowing you. Who the fuck does that?”</p><p>Fumbling through the pocket of her jeans - her phone was proving difficult to find despite it just being in her damn pocket - Judy chaotically flicked through her contacts and selected one, holding her phone to her ear once it was dialled. Meanwhile Jen looked on in confusion, trying to figure who the fuck Judy could be calling after such an admission and whether it was (for whatever reason) the police or not.</p><p>
  “Hi, Michelle. About tonight. I... think we’re gonna have to reschedule.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Did It Have To Be Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulping when she realised just who Judy was talking to, Jen circled back around to return to her seat and sheepishly sat down on it, her lips pursing into a thin line while she watched the other woman talking on the phone. Now she was wishing Judy actually had called the police - that would be a lot fucking easier to deal with than this. Her and her big mouth.</p><p>”Wow, letting Michelle down just for me. I must be special.” Jen stupidly quipped; her knack for sarcasm during serious situations showing no signs of changing. Even with the thunderous glare Judy threw her way.</p><p>”Are you serious right now?” Judy asked incredulously, her face etched with the same incredulousness as her question.</p><p>Jen sighed, once again rising from her seat and walking around to take Judy’s hands in hers. ”No, I- I’m sorry, okay? I’m not trying to be funny, I just... This wasn’t how I thought it would happen.”</p><p>Judy wanted more than anything to be furious with Jen. After all, she was finally beginning to feel normal again; Finally allowing herself to feel something for someone that wasn’t Steve, and not feel guilty about having any feelings at all. Yet again, Jen threw a spanner in the works. But when she saw the defeat in Jen’s demeanour, and how genuinely remorseful she seemed that she’d said anything at all, there was no way she could be mad. Not at Jen. Never at Jen.</p><p>
  ”But where has this come from? I... thought I was just the crazy bitch whose fiancé killed your husband, and that you allowed to stay because you felt sorry for her. But you’re talking about—“
</p><p>“Hey.” Jen was quick to interrupt, her face now contorting into a frown as she looked down at Judy. “I don’t let you stay here because I feel sorry for you.” Judy was almost taken aback by how upfront that was. As they both knew well enough by now, Jen was never good with expressing her feelings - even if Judy knew almost everything about her now. That was obvious in the way her gaze focused on their hands, and how she distractedly brushed her thumbs back and forth over Judy’s knuckles. “I let you stay here because the boys need you.” She paused. “I need you.”</p><p>This was the first time since their night at the hotel bar that Judy had seen Jen so vulnerable. So open, but so closed off at the same time. If it was a sign of anything, it was that Jen was speaking the truth. That this was coming from somewhere she very rarely liked to delve into. ”You have me. You know that.”</p><p>”You have Michelle.” Jen replied, offering her most reassuring smile, but anyone could be able to tell it was a sad one.</p><p>Judy sighed through her nose, scratching behind her ear distractedly while her face scrunched momentarily. ”What’s your deal with Michelle?”</p><p>Jen blinked several times. “Have you not listened to a fucking word I’ve been saying?” She let go of Judy’s hands, scoffing as she pushed her hands through her blonde locks. Closing her eyes for a moment, Jen took in a deep breath - as if gearing herself up - before opening them again. ”I don’t just... love you, Judy. I... And trust me, I don’t know how the fuck this happened either, but I- I’m in love with you.”</p><p>There it was. Jen had said it. It wasn’t Judy that had said it, Jen had. Jen Harding, who barely even let on that she was tired, let alone anything else. This was a lot, and she definitely wasn’t about to underestimate just how monumental this was. Let alone the fact that Jen had just admitted to having feelings for her that weren’t anything resembling hate, annoyance, admiration or sympathy.</p><p>Judy searched her mind for the right words. An explanation, even. “But... But how? This is... All this,us, came from what happened to Ted. How can you-?”</p><p>“Do you think I <i>chose to love you?” Jen interrupted, her voice a little louder now. “The last thing I wanted was to fall in love with you. In fact, it never even crossed my mind.” She paused, attempting to calm herself with a short breath in and out. ”I don’t even know how the fuck you came to be such a huge part of our lives. You just... waltzed in here, with your weird fucking spiritual shit and your fucked up lies about your ”husband“, and I shouldn’t have even looked at you twice. But somewhere along the line, it happened.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  “I—“
</p><p>“Why the fuck do you think it hurt so much when I thought <i>you</i>killed Ted?!” Jen continued, ignoring the quiver in her voice. And Judy didn’t dare interrupt, not when Jen was opening up so much without prompting. ”You just strode into our lives, made us like you. Made us love you. You have no idea how much it hurt. I wanted to hate you so fucking badly. For choosing me, for making <i>me </i>fall in love with you. For making me watch my boys fall in love with you too, and get used to having you around. Having you become a part of our family. I was finally beginning to accept that maybe I was falling for you, maybe there was a reason you came into my life and then...“ She trailed off, stubbornly blinking away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.</p><p>Judy’s eyes grew soft as she watched Jen, a pang of guilt hitting her as she recalled that day, swallowing thickly. “You think it didn’t kill me too?” She began, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. ”I.. I came to find you because I thought I could help fix things. I thought that I owed it to you to at least help you and your boys to heal. To help you get through it, and move on from what I— What Steve did. I didn’t expect to fall in love with you too. I didn’t <i>plan</i>all this. I didn’t deserve to fall in love with you. And I didn’t deserve to have you love me back.”</p><p>“You think I do?!” Jen retaliated, almost yelled, the tears now trickling freely down her cheeks. ”I killed your fiancé, Judy. I fucking shot him and made you help me hide him in our fucking freezer. How the fuck does that make me deserve you?”</p><p>Judy visibly winced at the mention of Steve in the freezer. She still hadn’t quite moved past that image. Inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth, she used the tips of her fingers to wipe away some of her tears. “Because you care. Because you’ve given me something I never had with Steve, and never could have dreamed of having with Steve. Despite all that, you gave me hope again. Hope that I could actually have a life without him. You gave me your boys. You gave me  <i>you</i>.”</p><p>The floodgates had truly opened now. Both Jen and Judy’s faces were streaming with tears, just like they had been at the Whispers and Winks bar. Except now they were sober. They hadn’t needed Dutch courage to say how they truly felt, which in itself was some feat. Specifically for Jen, considering she hadn’t even touched a glass of wine today.</p><p>Daring to take a step forward, Jen brought her forehead to rest against Judy’s, her hands coming up to gently cup either side of the other woman’s face. Her eyes searched for Judy’s, a tearful smile taking over her face once they found them. “I love you.”</p><p>Her eyes fixed on Jen’s, Judy carefully brought up her hands, resting them on the blonde’s waist but otherwise not daring to move at all. Fearing that if she did, this would all be lost - as if it was some kind of fever dream. ”I love you too.” She whispered, soon mirroring Jen’s smile with her own.</p><p>They shared a laugh together, a tearful one at that. In a sense, this was absolutely ridiculous. But it was so ridiculous that it was perfect. They had a knack for creating beauty out of chaos. The laughter didn’t last long, and Judy soon spotted the glint in Jen’s eye. The same glint that she was sure was in hers. Swallowing, she leaned in slowly, cautiously brushing her lips past Jen’s and closing her eyes. Taking the sharp intake of breath, and the way one of Jen’s hands snuck into the back of her hair, Judy took it as an invitation and finally closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a brief, but meaningful kiss, with Jen leaning completely into Judy as she melted into it.</p><p>”Was that chef’s kiss enough for you?” Jen murmured once she pulled back ever so slightly, though still dangerously close to Judy’s lips as she flashed a toothy grin.</p><p>“Shut up.” Judy whispered in reply, nipping at the blonde’s bottom lip for good measure. And when she kissed Jen once more, that was exactly what she did, while Judy made a mental note for future reference.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually hadn’t planned on carrying this on but everyone’s been so kind in the comments, I was inspired to maybe write a little bit more. Plus I have nothing better to do right now. Thank you so much for your kind words and for reading my mediocre writing. I hope you don’t live to regret it! This chapter took me a while and I don’t think it’s very good, but oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When you find you, come back to me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set after 2x10 so after the crash. Despite appearances, Jen’s life is thrown into chaos when Judy takes the brunt of the crash and ends up in hospital. She has to keep herself together for her boys, for Judy, but how is she meant to cope when she has no idea if Judy will wake up or not?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀      ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   <i>While I’m alone and blue as can be;<br/>
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀   dream a little dream of me. ♪</i></p><p> </p><p>Jen couldn’t remember how it happened. Or where it happened. All she remembered was a crash, a car, and now she’d woken up in what looked like a hospital. Yep, definitely a hospital. She was wearing one of those ugly ass gowns, and was covered by a measly sheet while she laid on an extremely uncomfortable bed. If it had been any other circumstance, she would have gone off on a tangent — but she was too preoccupied with finding out what the fuck was going on.</p><p>Ignoring the shooting pain in her head as she sat up, Jen kicked the sheet off herself, only to be stopped by a pair of hands sitting her back down on the bed.</p><p>“You’ve got a concussion.” She heard a familiar voice say behind her. ”You should lie down.”</p><p>At the familiarity of the voice, Jen’s head whipped round (yet again, ignoring the shooting pain) to find that Lorna was stood behind her, offering her a smile that was definitely too genuine to be Lorna’s.</p><p>
  “Where—? What the fuck are you doing here, Lorna?”
</p><p>
  “I’m your mother in la—“
</p><p>“Not anymore.” Jen snapped adamantly, shooting a telling look in Lorna’s direction while holding a hand to her head. “Where are the boys?”</p><p>Lorna sighed defeatedly. “They’re with Christopher. Charlie tried to sneak in the back of the car, but I didn’t know what state you would be in and I didn’t want the boys to see you like that.”</p><p>For once, Jen actually agreed with Lorna. Maybe this concussion had done some damage to her brain. She’d soon find out. Offering a very small, but still grateful smile, she sat up a little more. “Thank you.”</p><p>
  “I brought you a change of clothes, some snacks and your iPad. They said you should be out by the morning, they just want to keep you in overnight for observation.”
</p><p>Despite the eye roll, Jen gladly took the bag her ex mother-in-law offered her, not even bothering to nitpick the questionable outfit Lorna had put together in there — anything was better than this fuck ugly hospital gown that left little to the imagination. </p><p>As she tugged on her pants beneath the gown, it soon registered that Lorna had said the boys were with Christopher and not Judy. Though Jen just put that down to her being looked over and tidied up somewhere else in the same building. She’d be home before her, no doubt. Lucky bitch.</p><p>
  “How’s Judy? Has she gone home already?”
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Furrowing her brow, Jen’s head shot up to see that Lorna was looking anywhere but at her. Still with that fucking vendetta. “For fuck’s sake, Lorna. Get over your ego for two fucking seconds and just tell me where Judy is. I won’t faint halfway there.” (Even if she was having a little bit of a dizzy spell from getting up from the bed too fast.)</p><p>This time, Lorna finally looked at her — and she wasn’t wearing her usual demeaning glare whenever someone dared mention Judy’s name. But instead, there was... sympathy? Remorse? Whatever the fuck it was, Jen didn’t like it, and it definitely didn’t suit Lorna.</p><p>
  “She... uh. At first, she was okay... She was talking. We even had a nice conversation about—“
</p><p>
  “The short version, Lorna.”
</p><p>Pursing her lips, Lorna shook her head. “She collapsed. They’ve put her in a medically induced— Jennifer!”</p><p>Lorna hadn’t had a chance to finish because Jen was already halfway down the corridor, heading straight towards reception, hospital gown stuffed into her pants. Her dizzy spell was being overpowered by adrenaline, driven by the fact that she needed to find Judy and she needed to find her now.</p><p>Skidding to a halt at the reception desk, Jen caught her breath as she looked at the nurse sat behind it, squinting as she held a hand to the front of her head. “Judy. Judy Hale. Is she here?”</p><p>
  “Ma’am, you should be resting—“
</p><p>“Where the<i> fuck </i>is Judy Hale?!”</p><p>Once again, a pair of hands stopped her and turned her around. “Jennifer, she’s in ICU.  Now come back to—“</p><p>But once again, Jen had scurried off mid sentence to the nearest elevator, taking a brief glance at the different floors in the building until she found the ICU.</p><p> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   —————————————————</p><p>After exchanging some unpleasantries with the woman at the front desk, some yelling and a few empty threats (not to mention almost fainting), it had eventually been established that Jen was Judy’s next of kin (when that had happened, she’d no idea. It was something she definitely would have to ask Judy when she woke up. If she... No, it didn’t bare thinking about right now.) because a passing nurse had recognised her name and she was finally allowed in — escorted by a nurse, of course. She definitely wasn’t making any friends here.</p><p>The nurse that escorted her to the room had begun to explain what was wrong with Judy, and she’d taken some of it in; But truth be told, her mind was working overtime, preoccupied with seeing Judy and establishing what kind of state she was in.</p><p>Then, there she was. Judy — who was always full of life — looking like there was barely any there at all. <i>Her</i> Judy. </p><p>Swallowing her tears, Jen took a deep breath as she cautiously walked the few steps towards Judy’s bed, taking a slack hand into her own and softly caressing the back of it repeatedly with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>
  “She’ll wake up, right?”
</p><p>The nurse offered her most reassuring smile. “The doctors still have to run a few more tests, then they can establish the best way forward. But for now, this is the safest option for her.”</p><p>Nodding, Jen silently thanked the nurse and watched her walk out of the room. Once the door was closed and she was sure the nurse was out of sight, she sat down in the nearest seat and broke down in tears.</p><p> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ————————————————</p><p>The next day, after Jen had discharged herself the night before (much to the dismay of Lorna and her doctor), she and the boys sat beside Judy’s bedside. Henry had brought in a book so that he could read it to Judy, Charlie had put together a playlist to play for Judy - and some songs for his mom too - while Jen sat watching the three of them, mustering all her strength to keep herself together as she watched the scene before her.</p><p>The boys were allowed to stay for around an hour, until another nurse came to tell them that visiting hours were over and reminded Jen that only one person was allowed to stay. Begrudgingly, Jen said that she understood and agreed that she would take the boys home and come back. She could use a shower anyway.</p><p>They were about to leave when Charlie spoke. “Hey Mom, I’ll be there in a sec.”</p><p>Stopping by the door, Jen turned around to see that Charlie was still stood beside the bed. Understanding her eldest son’s intention, she nodded her head tearfully, encouragingly and left him alone as she led Henry out of the room.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Charlie turned back toward the bed where Judy was laying. He took a moment to just look at her - as if he was expecting her to wake up at any moment. Nothing.</p><p>Glancing toward the door, he checked that his mother wasn’t on her way back or lingering outside, then turned his attention back to Judy.</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you a creep. And a weirdo. And for saying you didn’t belong with us. And for any other fucked up shit I’ve said to you. Uh...” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Henry misses you. So does Mom. I... I guess I miss you too.” Charlie cleared his throat, shrugging off the awkwardness, considering the only time he ever tried to be this emotional was if he was trying to impress a girl. “Listen, Mom’s not coping. She really needs you, so... if you could wake up some time soon, that’d be great.”</p><p>Timidly, Charlie reached out and touched the back of Judy’s hand, snatching it back as fast as he’d done it. Then, with one last look at Judy, he turned and left the room.</p><p> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀      ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   ————————————————</p><p>Day two, Lorna came to check that Jen was okay. As usual, she lied saying she was.</p><p>Henry brought another book to read to Judy. This one was called <i>‘Are You My Mother?’</i>, about a bird that was trying to find its mom after the mother bird had left it alone in the nest. The bird travelled around, asking different animals <i>”Are you my mother?”</i> Jen listened for the first two pages, but soon had to excuse herself to have a little cry in the bathroom.</p><p> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀           ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀   ————————————————</p><p>Day three, no sign of a change. Jen’s back ached from sleeping in the chair for so long, but she didn’t care. She still got headaches now and again, but she didn’t care. She looked like shit, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Judy getting better.</p><p>The nurses and doctors had come and gone, checking for any signs of improvement and feeding her the <i>“No news is good news”</i> bullshit when Jen asked if there was any sign of her being brought out of the coma any time soon.</p><p>Though her pestering soon paid off when a doctor had come in around midday and told Jen that they were going to be bringing Judy around — which was a relief to say the least, even if they then reiterated that it might take a good few hours, even a day for Judy to wake up - if she was going to wake up.</p><p>So now, a few hours later, here they were. No breathing tubes, just a heart monitor and Judy. Still asleep, still no sign that she was okay. Her face didn’t look as bruised and battered as it had a couple of days ago, so that was some conciliation. But still no sign of Judy.</p><p>Sighing defeatedly, Jen reached up a hand and moved some loose strands of hair away from Judy’s face, stroking the soft, delicate skin of her cheek with the back of her hand as she leaned over the brunette for a moment. She studied her face for any sign of movement. Any sign of life. Just something.</p><p>Returning to her seat, she briefly wiped a stray tear away from her chin, tongue briefly dampening her dry lips as she then took Judy’s hand in both of hers; tucking them beneath her chin as she just watched the other woman for a moment.</p><p>“I know you said you weren’t sleeping, but this is a ridiculously long nap. You can wake up now.” Jen uttered in an attempt at lightening the mood, even though it was just those two in the room. She laughed, but it was a false one. There was nothing funny about any of it.</p><p>“Charlie told me to thank you for the car, even though it’s all smashed up. Saved him the trouble, I guess.” Again, she laughed tearfully, even though she didn’t feel like laughing.</p><p>Silence took over once more for a while, with Jen staring dejectedly at the woman before her. Waiting, hoping. An hour passed before she spoke again.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about that day, when you told me that phone call from me saved you, because you were going to...” Jen couldn’t finish the sentence, rapidly blinking away the tears that fell as she shook her head for a moment. “Well, I never told you but... You saved me too. After Ted, I couldn’t get through to the boys. Charlie was rebelling, Henry was struggling to deal with things, Lorna was being a fucking twat and breathing down my neck every second of the day. I was lost, I had no idea what to do... And then you came along. Like some kind of... fucked up guardian angel.” This time, Jen actually meant it when she laughed. Judy would have laughed at that too, she thought. “There was finally a silver lining, a way out. You helped that huge, empty fucking house feel like a home again. So... I’m going to need you to wake up now, because I can’t do this without you, baby.” She broke off, desperately squeezing Judy’s hand as she wept; “I need you to come back to me.”</p><p> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀          ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ———————————————</p><p>Day four, Jen woke up still holding Judy’s hand. Full of hope, she dared to look at the other’s face, only to be disappointed once more. Still nothing.</p><p>“Come on, Judy. What do I have to do? Fucking sing?” Jen practically begged, giving Judy’s hand a hopeful squeeze in an effort to try and goad her into consciousness.</p><p>Pursing her lips momentarily, Jen then closed her eyes as she rested their joined hands against her forehead, exhaling slowly through her nose. Then, much to her own fucking surprise, as well as anyone else that could’ve witnessed it, she started to sing.</p><p>
  <i>“Stars shining bright above you,<br/>
night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’.<br/>
Birds singing in the sycamore tree,<br/>
dream a little dream of me.”</i>
</p><p>Jen was too busy swaying back and forth with their joined hands, too busy singing with her eyes closed to notice that Judy had begun to stir. Tired eyes blinked slowly as they began to pry open, narrowing as her brain tried to decipher where she was and take in her surroundings.</p><p>Blinking a few more times, Judy’s ears registered a singing voice beside her — a bit off key, because it sounded like it was crying too — and her hand was holding someone’s, but she couldn’t quite tell who. After a few more seconds, she soon realised she’d recognise that blonde hair, and that voice anywhere.</p><p>Jen.</p><p>
  “It really took being in a coma for you to finally sing to me?”
</p><p>Almost immediately, the singing stopped as Jen’s head snapped up to see a pair of eyes looking back at her. The pair of eyes she’d been dreaming of seeing for the last four days.</p><p>Laughing incredulously, Jen let go of the hand and stood up next to the bed, carefully taking hold of either side of Judy’s face as she leaned down towards her. </p><p>“I fucking hate you.” She breathed out tearfully, pressing her lips repeatedly to Judy’s in affectionate, meaningful kisses. Kisses Jen thought she’d never be able to give ever again. Once she’d eventually decided that was enough kisses, she rested her forehead against the brunette’s, thumbs repeatedly caressing Judy’s cheeks. “I thought I lost you again.”</p><p>Lazily, Judy grinned as she gently nudged the tip of her nose against the blonde’s. “That would just be punishing myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, after this there’ll be no more angst. But I’ve had this idea for over a week now and it had to be done. Plus, I’m a sucker for soft/pining Jen, oops. </p><p>Once again, I haven’t gotten to everyone’s comments but thank you so much to everyone that’s read, commented and left kudos. You’re all amazing and you make this shitty writer’s heart very happy. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pretty Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy readjusts to life at the Hardings’ after finally leaving the hospital, and Jen is perhaps a little too overprotective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a day since Judy had been allowed home. That day she’d woken up was a blur; So was the extra week she’d had to stay in to be observed while her brain readjusted, but finally, when the doctors were happy that she had recovered enough, Judy was allowed home. Much to her elation, as well as Jen and the boys.</p><p>It had been a day since Judy had been allowed home, and she hadn’t been allowed to do a thing. Naturally, the outhouse was a no go, so she’d been moved into Jen’s room. Not that she’d spent much time in the outhouse as of late, but this was official. Even her stuff had been moved. Though even with that, Judy hadn’t been allowed to help. Whatever needed doing, Jen did it. Whatever Judy needed to do, Jen did it. And if Jen couldn’t do it, the boys did it. She had even been stopped several times from going to the bathroom, until Judy would then explain that unless Jen wanted a puddle on the floor, she’d have to move.</p><p>That hadn’t changed the next day, and it didn’t look like it was about to change any time soon. Judy was sure she’d be able to convince Jen that she needed at least some independence, but truth be told, she was enjoying doting Jen a lot more than she would ever let on.</p><p>While Jen was out of the room, Judy took the opportunity to move from the couch so that she could grab a glass of water. She moved slowly, due to how she could still be wobbly on her feet now and again, but quick enough to get to the sink before Jen came back in. She was in the middle of filling a glass when the blonde soon came back into the room.</p><p>
  “Hey- Fuck, hey! What are you doing in your feet? I was gone for two minutes.”
</p><p>
  “I’m just getting a glass of water! It’s hardly a marathon, is it?”
</p><p>
  “No, but you’re supposed—“
</p><p>“I’m supposed to take it easy and spend as little time on my feet as possible.” Judy recited exhaustively, like she had done several times in the last two days. </p><p>Jen pursed her lips dejectedly. Judy, noticing the look on the other’s face, scrunched her face guiltily as she placed the half drunk glass down on the counter. “Oh honey, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“So you fucking should be.” Jen retaliated, feigning annoyance as she looked at the brunette. Judy was about to open her mouth before Jen grinned mischievously. “Gotcha.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t mock the inflicted.” Judy pouted, lifting her glass to her lips in an attempt to hide the amusement on her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jen replied, walking around the kitchen island until she was standing in front of Judy. Reaching her hands forward, she tucked brunette locks behind the other woman’s ears affectionately. “Am I being too drill sergeant?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Judy joked, lifting her hand in a salute in a just as playful manner.</p><p>
  “Fuck you. Drop and give me twenty.”
</p><p>
  “I would, but I might pass out in the process and not get back up.”
</p><p>Furrowing her brow, Jen shook her head. “On second thoughts...” Scoffing quietly, she took Judy’s hands in hers and brushed her thumbs back and forth over the backs of them. “I’m sorry, baby. I just want you to be comfortable. After everything, I just... want to make sure you’re okay. I want to look after you.”</p><p>“I am okay, I’m with you. And the boys. I couldn’t be anymore comfortable if I tried.” Judy replied, squeezing Jen’s hands reassuringly. “I’m gonna be okay, Jen.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Jen said, leaning forward until her forehead touched Judy’s. ”God, what have you done to me? You’ve turned me into a big fucking puddle of putty.”</p><p>
  “I know, I kinda love it.”
</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Jen challenged, tilting her head while her forehead was still touching Judy’s. “How much?”</p><p>Letting out a small giggle-like laugh, Judy moved her hands from Jen’s so that she could wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Maybe I’ll show you.”</p><p>Judy was about to close the gap between them before she heard a door closing behind them, causing her to jump away from Jen and busy herself with adjusting her kimono. Given that they hadn’t long passed that threshold before the crash, they hadn’t told the boys yet.</p><p>“It’s okay. I know Judy’s your girlfriend now. As if she hasn’t been this whole time.” Charlie rolled his eyes, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a bag of chips from the top shelf.</p><p>Jen and Judy shared a look mixed with confusion and panic, with Jen clearing her throat as she slowly turned on her heel to face Charlie. “Uh... what? What’re you... what’re you talking about, hon?”</p><p>Charlie looked between the two women before him, raising his brows expectantly. “Oh, come on. You really think I don’t know?” He scoffed amusedly. ”Just how many times now has Judy slept in with you, Mom? Not to mention I heard you.”</p><p>Judy was in the middle of finishing the water that remained in her glass when she heard Charlie, almost choking on it as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth. “What?!” She eventually spluttered, wiping the remnants from around her mouth.</p><p>
  “I heard you two arguing. Or... Yelling that you love each other. Before the crash. Kinda lame, really. Felt like I was listening to a soap opera.”
</p><p>Jen and Judy looked and sounded a little too relieved when they laughed a little too loudly, with Jen shooting Judy a “holy fucking shit, that was close” look and Judy nodding an “shit, I know” in reply while doing so.</p><p>Charlie, soon clicking onto just how relieved they were, then scrunched his face up in distaste. “Wait. You guys thought.... Gross.” He cringed, shaking his head as he then turned and headed upstairs.</p><p>“Sorry!” Judy called apologetically after him, then cringing herself as she turned back to Jen.</p><p>“Fucking hell. That was a disaster.” Jen grimaced, leaning forward against the counter and rubbing her hands over her face, groaning behind them.</p><p>Judy, smiling sympathetically, walked over and rubbed the blonde’s back soothingly. “At least he knows now, right? And he seemed okay with it. Like it wasn’t any different to how we usually are. That’s good, right?</p><p>Ever the voice of reason. If it hadn’t been for Judy, Jen probably would’ve been panicking herself into fucking oblivion right now. Then again, if it hadn’t been for Judy, she wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. Smiling behind her hands, she soon stood up and faced Judy again, nodding as she wrapped an arm around Judy’s waist. “Yeah. It could’ve been a whole lot fucking worse. Maybe I’ve done a better job raising my boys than I thought, huh.”</p><p>Understanding the meaning behind her words, Judy smiled softly as she nodded in agreement, an arm sliding around Jen’s shoulders. “You’re an amazing mom. I’ve always told you that.”</p><p>“Yes you have.” Jen cooed with pouted lips. Leaning down, she pecked Judy’s lips softly. “And now I get to make an amazing girlfriend too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who says I want to be your girlfriend?” Judy teased.</p><p>
  “Don’t even fucking try it. You fucking love me.”
</p><p>Judy hummed as she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips meaningfully to Jen’s. “Yes I fucking do.” She murmured against them, laughing quietly as she tightened her hold around Jen’s shoulders.</p><p>                                                                 ————————————</p><p>Later that night, Jen and Judy went up to bed after watching a movie with the boys. Thankfully, the initial awkwardness between them and Charlie after their earlier conversation didn’t last long, so they’d sat quite comfortably all four of them together. At one point, Jen and Judy even began cuddling on the couch, and the boys didn’t even bat an eyelid. Henry even got up and came to cuddle with them when he got sleepy, and Judy had to use all her willpower not to cry when he fell asleep in her lap.</p><p>Now, as Judy got into bed, Jen slid in next to her. Judy was about to turn to be the little spoon until she felt her arm being pulled forward and over the body beside her. Ever since Judy had woken up in the hospital, Jen had insisted on being the little spoon. The doctors would walk in every morning that week to find Jen curled up in Judy’s arms, without fail. She almost asked several times why the sudden change, but she had a feeling she understood why. If anything, she didn’t want to ruin the reassurance of such a simple gesture for Jen - especially if it made her all the more comfortable and at ease.</p><p>With that in mind, Judy gladly curled her arm around Jen’s torso and shifted forward until her body was pressed against the blonde’s back, her hand resting on the other woman’s stomach. She pressed a light kiss to Jen’s shoulder, then closing her eyes as Jen intertwined their fingers over her stomach.</p><p>Half an hour passed, and Judy was dozing in and out of sleep almost immediately, until Jen’s voice roused her awake - well, mostly.</p><p>
  “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”
</p><p>“I already agreed to be your girlfriend.” Judy murmured playfully, grinning against the back of Jen’s shoulder.</p><p>“When did you make me your next of kin?” Jen said, straight to the point. Shifting, she turned so that she was facing Judy instead.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Judy stiffened visibly as she pursed her lips into a thin line. “I... I’m sorry. It was after everything with Steve went downhill, and with my mom not around. I was here so I thought...” She trailed off, shaking her head as her eyes misted over. “I should have asked. I’m so sorry, Jen.”</p><p>“Hey hey hey, no. Sh, it’s okay.” Jen hushed as she raised a hand to Judy’s cheek, stroking her cheek affectionately with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I promise. I mean, yeah. Maybe I’d like to have been consulted about it, but it’s okay. I’m glad you trust me that much.”</p><p>“I love you. Of course I trust you.” Judy reiterated, her arm tightening around Jen’s waist as she tangled their legs together. “I trust you with my life. Quite literally, obviously.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Jen murmured in distaste, as she did at any mention or indication to what had happened, scrunching her face in the same manner as she lightly nipped at Judy’s chin.</p><p>“Mm, ‘kay. If you insist.” Judy whispered amusedly, her eyes closing as she spoke.</p><p>“Are you falling <i>asleep</i> while proposing we fuck?! Unbelievable.” Jen hissed, though the amusement was clear in her voice and in her face as she turned so her back was facing Judy again.</p><p>“Sorry. I’ll treat you so nice tomorrow, you’ll never wanna let me go.” Judy murmured sleepily, lazily grinning against Jen’s shoulder as their fingers intertwined once more.</p><p>
  “Okay, but I’m not fuckin’ paying you $3000 for the privilege, Julia Roberts.”
</p><p>After a moment of laughter, and a smile on both their faces, they fell asleep soon after; Content that after an entire fucking shitstorm of a time, things were finally beginning to fall into place for Jen Harding and Judy Hale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn’t my best but after so much angst, it was about time I wrote something a bit more lighthearted. Once again, thank you so much for your kind comments. The fact you’ve kept up with this drivel amazes me and your sweet comments always make me smile and serve a little confidence boost. Much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What happens after the prince(ss) rescues the princess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy delivers on her promise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>”What happens after the prince rescues the princess?”<br/>
“She rescues him right back.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Judy woke up the next morning with a start, having just had a nightmare. They’d happened nearly every night since she’d woken up from the crash, but thankfully, Jen was either already up when she’d wake up, or she was fast asleep. As she was now. Considering when they first met neither of them could sleep at all, Jen slept an awful lot since they’d started sharing a bed. Quite endearing, really.</p><p>Slowly sitting herself up, Judy looked over the sleeping blonde next to her, a small smile sitting on her lips. She then quietly slid herself out of the bed so she could walk to the bathroom and wash her face. On the way, she glanced at the clock. 5AM. Well, she was never going to get back to sleep now — not with the light starting to creep in through the curtains. Splashing some water in her face, Judy looked at herself in the mirror. Her face still bore the remnants of the crash, but thankfully no scars. She was alive, that was the main thing, and back with the only three people in the world she wanted to be with. </p><p>With a soft sigh, she gave herself a reassuring thumbs up in the mirror and then headed back through to the bedroom. Judy was careful not to make too much of a ruckus when she pulled back the covers and got back into bed, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling for a while. The birds could be heard chirping outside, and Jen’s breathing was slow and peaceful next to her.</p><p>Jen.</p><p>Pursing her lips momentarily, Judy twisted her body so that she was laying on her stomach instead; ignoring the small twinge of pain she felt while doing so — not near painful enough to stop her pursuit. For a short while, she just laid there and watched the blonde woman sleeping, tilting her head to the side as she watched how Jen’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took. This right here was everything she wanted. This <i>woman</i> was everything she wanted.</p><p>Carefully, Judy lifted a hand and moved the loose blonde strands of hair from the other woman’s face, now giving her full view of her girlfriend’s face. Girlfriend. It was going to take her a while to get used to that. The thought alone made her smile giddily as she shifted a little closer, her lips pursing timidly as Jen shifted in her sleep to lay on her back - letting out a noise which made her giggle behind her hand. Then, she slowly leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss to the end of Jen’s nose. Jen’s nose twitched at the contact, which only brought a grin to Judy’s face. Again, she leaned down, this time pressing a kiss to either of the blonde’s cheeks. She swore she caught an albeit brief smile on her girlfriend’s face. This time, Judy once again closed the gap between them but pressed a gentle kiss to Jen’s lips.</p><p>At this, Jen hummed quietly, the smile Judy swore she saw now blatantly evident as the brunette pulled back a little.</p><p>“Quit kissing me, I was having a nice dream.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Judy whispered. “About what?”</p><p>“You.” Jen murmured sleepily, slowly blinking her eyes open. “Oh no, it wasn’t a dream.”</p><p>For a moment, they just smiled at each other. They didn’t need to utter a word to know the love that transcended between the two of them in those few seconds. They’d gotten pretty good at communicating in silence, and this brief moment was definitely one of them.</p><p>Their lips met as they simultaneously moved their heads to meet each other in the middle, Judy’s eyes closing as one of Jen’s hands came up to rest on the brunette’s cheek. Her thumb delicately brushed along Judy’s cheekbone while her girlfriend tilted her head into the touch, deepening the kiss in the process. Jen tilted her head the opposite way to accommodate the kiss, her lips parting just a little while her hand moved from Judy’s cheek to rest on the brunette’s hip.</p><p>“I believe I made you a promise.” Judy murmured between kisses, her lips grazing Jen’s as she spoke.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t have to do that.” Jen insisted, opening her eyes as she looked at the woman above her. After all, they’d done... <i>things</i>, mostly after a few too many glasses of wine — which was what they’d been afraid Charlie was talking about the other day — but they hadn’t done <i>it</i>. Not properly, at least. And she certainly didn’t want to put any pressure on Judy while she was still, technically, in recovery from the crash.</p><p>Nevertheless, Judy persisted. “I want to.” </p><p>This was all backwards. If anyone should be doing the instigating, it should be Jen. Though as much as she would have loved to, she hadn’t because of how fragile Judy currently was — or so she thought. Every time Judy said she was fine, Jen just took it as her being dismissed for being such a pain in the ass. But even she had to admit that Judy’s recovery had been remarkable. Not only that, but their first time shouldn’t have been tainted by a dick hit and run driver in the first place. Preferably, they would have gone out on their first date, a <i>proper</i> first date, and spent the rest of the night making love until dawn. That was always how she had pictured it, anyway. Which admittedly, was stemming on dreamland but that was how she’d always seen it.</p><p>With that in mind, if Judy really wanted to do this — after all, she had that stubborn look on her face like whenever she wouldn’t let up on something, Jen decided it should be her making the move. After all, she was meant to be <i>tending to her needs</i> right? No matter what those needs may be.</p><p>Carefully, the blonde twisted their bodies so that she was now on top, flipping her hair back away from her face as her elbow rested beside Judy’s head. “Let me.”</p><p>Judy opened her mouth to protest, but once she caught the pointed look that Jen gave her, as if challenging her to utter one word in protest, the brunette instead opted to purse her lips and nod once in approval.</p><p>Nodding once in response, Jen leaned down and pressed her lips once more to Judy’s, while her hand snuck beneath the other woman’s t-shirt; her fingertips ghosting over Judy’s stomach. The touch brought on butterflies in the pit of Judy’s stomach as one of her arms moved to wrap around the blonde’s shoulders, once again tilting her head to accommodate the kiss. Jen gently shifted so that she now straddled Judy’s lap, pulling back hesitantly so she could see the other woman.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Jen asked.</p><p>Silently, Judy nodded and pulled Jen back in for another kiss, this time parting her lips as her hand travelled down the blonde’s back. Jen gladly accepted the silent approval as her tongue slid past the other’s lips, a soft moan leaving her as their tongues, delicately at first, collided and explored each other’s mouths; Familiarising themselves with the increasingly familiar territory. The hand that was on Judy’s stomach slid upwards until it came to encompass her breast, her thumb and index finger teasing the nipple — the joy from the resulting whimper evident as Jen grinned into the kiss.</p><p>Jen once again pulled back as she sat over Judy’s hips, taking hold of the hem of the other’s t-shirt and beginning to lift it off. She was purposely taking things slow, because she wanted to remember this. She wanted to remember the looks on Judy’s face, the noises she made. How her body reacted to her touch. It had been a while since Jen had been this intimate with someone; Since she’d <i>wanted</i> to be intimate with someone. So she was going to make damn sure that she would make the most of this. Not just for her, but for Judy too.</p><p>Judy, however, had other ideas.</p><p>Seizing the opportunity, Judy gripped Jen’s waist and used all her strength to flip them over; once again ignoring the sharp pain as she sat up over the blonde’s hips, a smug smirk adorning her fair features.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Jen breathed, squirming to get up, only to be pinned down by Judy’s hands gripping her wrists.</p><p>“That’s the idea.” Judy replied. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>The smirk still on her face, Judy leaned down and began peppering kisses along the side of Jen’s neck, her hands leaving the blonde’s wrists and travelling down the length of her body, stopping at her waist. If anything, Judy wanted to make Jen feel wanted. Make her feel <i>appreciated</i>. It was the least she could do after everything she’d put her family through, after everything they’d been through together. For once, <i>she</i> wanted to take care of <i>Jen</i>.</p><p>Jen hummed at the kisses along her neck, tilting her head to grant the woman better access as her hands slid beneath Judy’s shirt and up her back. Swiftly, she tugged Judy’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side and taking a moment to look up at the woman above her. Her grin was matched by Judy’s as she then felt her own shirt slowly rising over her stomach.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Jen then nodded, slowly lifting her arms as the shirt came up and off her too. Automatically, her arms quickly rose up to cover her chest, pursing her lips defeatedly as she glanced away from the brunette for a moment. She hated feeling so vulnerable, so hesitant and almost afraid even, but since Ted — and stupidly Ben, but nobody needed to be reminded of that — she hadn’t really let anyone see her like this. After all, she’d convinced herself that Ted had cheated on her because he didn’t like what he saw anymore. Because he couldn’t take any pleasure from seeing her as she was. So why should Judy?</p><p>As if reading her mind, Judy gently took hold of Jen’s arms and moved them away from her chest, a soft, hopefully reassuring smile on her face as she looked down at the other, with a look of complete and genuine adoration. Judy knew how insecure Jen was about her body, but she needn’t have been. Scars and all, she was breathtaking. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Jen blinked away the tears that clouded her eyes as she rose to press a kiss to Judy’s lips. A soft but entirely meaningful kiss. She didn’t know how Judy did it, but she always seemed to know what to say or what to do to make all her worries go away. Even if just for a little while.</p><p>Judy softly moved Jen until she was laying down again, her lips once again finding the blonde’s neck as her hand ghosted along Jen’s thigh, bringing her leg up to rest against her hip as her lips began their route South. Delicately, she peppered kisses along Jen’s skin, smiling at the gasp that left the other as her lips neared her stomach. In an effort to release some of her tension, Judy then began pressing gentle kisses along one of Jen’s scars, with Jen sighing in approval and arching her back into the touch. When Judy said she wanted to take care of Jen, she’d really meant it and in that moment, Jen knew she meant it too.</p><p>Judy continued her appreciation of Jen’s body, kisses switching between each of the scars as the hand that was on the blonde’s thigh now slowly snuck its way between Jen’s legs, smirking against the other’s skin as her fingers soon found the arousal that was beginning to dampen her underwear. Spurred on by the whimper that left the woman beneath her, Judy began teasing Jen over her underwear, fingers pressing repeatedly between her legs as her lips soon found Jen’s again. Jen’s hips soon began rocking towards the touch, craving more as she gripped one of Judy’s shoulders.</p><p>“Shall I take them off?” Judy muttered against Jen’s lips, laughing at the impatient grunt her question got in response while teasing Jen’s lower lip with her teeth. Doing as asked, she moved her hand from between Jen’s legs to take off her panties in one swift movement, tossing them to join the pile of their shirts on the floor. Judy’s hand soon returned to its previous position, thumb now beginning to tease her clit while her fingers slid between the folds, gliding through Jen’s arousal. Jen’s body was reacting much more than she wanted it to, but she couldn’t help it. Not that it was surprising given her brief relationship with Michelle, but Judy seemed to know all the right buttons to press to get Jen writhing beneath her.</p><p>Jen’s hips once again began bucking towards Judy’s touch, one hand gripping the bedsheets beside her while the other found the other woman’s shoulder. Judy brought her elbow to prop up next to Jen’s head, wanting to get the full view of her reactions to her touch. With that in mind, her fingertip teased the other woman’s entrance, grinning as Jen moaned softly in approval and bucked her hips toward it. </p><p>“Please.” Jen whispered breathlessly. </p><p>That was all Judy needed. She pushed a finger inside Jen, with Jen moaning in delight as her head tilted back toward the pillow. Judy watched as Jen’s lips parted, another groan leaving them as Judy slowly began to move her finger. Her thumb returned to drawing circles around her clit as she kept her movements slow, occasionally leaning down to press kisses along the blonde’s collarbone.</p><p>“Fuck, Judy... Don’t stop...” Jen droned out, her hips rutting towards Judy’s hand as one of her own reached behind her to grip the headboard. </p><p>“I won’t, baby.” Judy whispered against the other’s skin, finally beginning to thrust her finger with a bit more ease as she curled her finger inside Jen. That drew a cry of appreciation from the blonde as she arched her back, her legs parting to give Judy a better angle. With that, Judy inserted a second finger, pumping them faster now while her thumb continued to tease her clit. The moans became more frequent now from Jen as she arched her back completely, her breath growing shorter with each one as her hips rutted endlessly into Judy’s hand.</p><p>Wanting to give Jen as much pleasure as she could muster to bring her to the edge, and while her hand continued its work, Judy swiftly shifted and ducked her head between Jen’s legs to join it, her lips immediately finding the blonde’s clit and sucking at it while her tongue lapped over it repeatedly. All plans of making this last had gone out the window, as Judy had taken too much pleasure in the reactions she was getting from Jen. She was only further spurred on when she felt a hand gripping her hair, her fingers pumping even faster while her tongue repeatedly made contact with her clit. Jen’s moans filled the room as she gripped the back of Judy’s head and repeatedly rolled her hips towards Judy’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh- Oh <i>fuck</i>... Judy, I-“</p><p>Judy felt Jen beginning to tighten around her fingers, and continued to fuck her with her fingers hard and fast. Judy’s mouth moved from her clit and found a spot on Jen’s hip, sucking and nipping at the skin there with the aim of leaving her mark. A mark that only she would be able to see. Jen wanted to hold on as long as possible, to enjoy this feeling of euphoria as much as possible; but that thought alone, along with Judy fucking her, was more than enough to finally bring Jen over the edge, her hand still gripping the back of the brunette’s head as she came with a cry of Judy’s name. Judy grinned against Jen’s skin as her fingers began to slow down, guiding Jen through the waves of her orgasm as they moved inside her, with the other’s hips moving in time with each wave of pleasure that hit. She pressed a soft kiss to the spot she’d marked, and to Jen’s clit, lapping up her arousal before finally removing her fingers.</p><p>Jen used the grip on the back of Judy’s head to gently pull her back up to meet her in a kiss, her arm loosely wrapping around the brunette’s shoulders as she otherwise laid limp beneath her. She whimpered softly at the taste of the kiss, her tongue pushing briefly past the other’s lips appreciatively until finally pulling back, her head rested against the pillow beneath it.</p><p>“You were right.” Jen said, still a little breathless.</p><p>Judy quirked a brow. “About what?”</p><p>“I’m never fucking letting you go.”</p><p>Grinning happily, Judy pressed her lips once more to Jen’s. Mission accomplished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s been a while! In all honesty, I’d kinda forgotten about this for a while, and partly was avoiding writing anymore, but comments keep coming in and it reminded me that this was still here so - why not? </p><p>Thank you for all the lovely comments! If I haven’t replied, just know I really appreciate the sweet words about my drivel. This probably won’t be much more decent either, but there we go. </p><p>Also, this is my first time properly writing smut so, my sincerest apologies in advance if it sucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>